The Line Between Hate and Love
by Child of Clover
Summary: Sinead and Hamilton fight day in and day out and everyone else is sick of it. Amy and Ian team up to break the large barrier separating the two unlikely friends. Will a friendship grow? Or something stronger? Hamead and Amian. This is my first story so review what you think ;D
1. The Truth

**I do not and never will own the 39 clues.**

"You're an idiot!"

"You're a nerd!"

"You're a Dolt!"

"You're a Starbucks!"

"You're both annoying as bloody hell!" Ian yelled from the couch.

The Cahill family was in the middle of their annual reunion and everything started out fine. Hamilton and Dan were playing baseball in the backyard, Ian was reading some strange fancy magazine only sold in England, Natalie was looking strangely at Amy's choice in clothes, Amy and Sinead were talking about books over a cup of coffee, Ned and Ted were blowing things up, Madison and Reagan were seeing how much food Arnold could eat, Jonah was attempting to explain the Cahill life to Phoenix, and the adults were somewhere on the other side of town trying not to kill each other.

But of course that was before Sinead accidently spilt her steaming coffee on Hamilton's shirt. They probably could've avoided the argument all together if she had just said sorry. Instead she said, "Wow, I guess even human rocks aren't immune to fire".

Thus the first argument of the day began.

Amy was tired of their fighting. Their constant bickering was getting on her nerves. She walked over to Ian and sat down next to him before he blew a gasket.

"Amy, love", Ian wined, "mommy and daddy are fighting again". She looked up to his smirking face and giggled at his joke, before stopping herself to see if Sinead and Hamilton heard. They luckily didn't.

"Ian, the day they get along will be the day Dan comes home with a grade higher than a B-". They both looked up to see her younger brother in the kitchen trying to lick his elbow. They laughed.

"Or it could be the day that Natalie wears an outfit that cost less than a car", she snorted at his retort to see Natalie attempting to yell at Dan for who knows what, dressed completely in a purple Prada dress and three inch heels. They could only catch snippets of the words she was saying, but Amy could swear she heard the words 'plastic-python' and 'mustard-covered-dress'. They laughed again.

"What are you two laughing at?" a stern voice said from beside her. Sinead and Hamilton were hovering over them like a human tent.

Before Amy could say a single word Ian looked up and said, "You". Sinead looked at Amy suspiciously as if the idea of Amy laughing at a person was the dumbest thing in the world. Hamilton was just glaring at Ian with such force it was a surprise his face didn't fall off.

"He was kidding, right Ian?" she glared at Ian who raised his hands in surrender, but you could still see the smirk hidden on his face. "We were really laughing at the idiocy that is my brother". They were all now looking up to see Dan who was now fighting back at Natalie. _It wasn't a complete lie_ Amy told herself. _At a point they were looking and laughing at Dan, but in the end it was always directed towards them._

Amy got up and grabbed Sinead's arm. "Hey, we should go take a walk. We have this beautiful addition to the garden you haven't seen yet". Before Sinead could answer Amy was already pulling her away from the conversation.

* * *

Amy sat Sinead down in the garden. "Why do you guys argue all the time? You are completely defeating the point of being a madrigal".

Sinead looked up to Amy, surprised with the sudden outburst. But her face completely changed from surprise to the look as if to say 'well duh'. "Don't you remember what he did to me Amy? What he did to Ned and Ted?"

Amy moved her focus a bit as if to watch a flashback. A few years back at the very beginning of the clue hunt the Holts had been responsible for an explosion that put the Starlings out of commission for the entire competition only to find out that that they were mentally and physically damaged. Amy just assumed that Sinead had forgiven them. She had never been one to hold a grudge, and Amy had hoped to have fixed the majority of the 'family issues' when they all joined the madrigals.

"That was years ago, Sinead," Amy assured her, not sounding very assuring, "you don't have to forgive and forget, but at least try to get along for a little while". Amy looked like a pouting puppy through the light in the glass. Too bad Sinead had never been good with pets.

"You just don't know what its like. You don't know what its like to be at the weakest point. For everything you love barely be on the tips of your fingers. To lose so much so fast".

Amy looked on the brim of tears. "You don't think I know what its like? You don't think I know what its like for everyone in this reunion to know I'm the weakest, still try and destroy me the hardest? You and your brothers even tried to take the only chance we had from us in the beginning. You followed us into the museum and we tried to warn you to get out, but you thought we were playing you. So you stayed there. And. Got. Blown. Up. At some point Dan and me helped every team in the clue hunt only to find out that they played us and left us to die. And when we finally find someone we could trust they die. Its not Hamilton's fault you got blown up. It's not our fault you got blown up. It's your own!"

Sinead had never seen Amy that mad in her life. Amy ran into the house sobbing, while Sinead just stood in the garden as dead as a rock.

* * *

Inside Ian was interrogating Hamilton. "Why do you always try to pick a fight with Sinead?"

Hamilton just stood there staring at Ian as if it would make the question go away. It didn't. "What do you mean by that?" he asked even though he completely understood what Ian meant.

"I mean, why do you try to make her life bloody hell?" Ian was already board and ready to go back to his magazine, but he knew he couldn't because Amy would yell at him. And for such a calm person she was sure scary when yelling.

"She starts it", Hamilton wined, knowing perfectly well that he has started it plenty of times.

"Then why don't you stop it?" Ian asked finally getting interested in why he was avoiding the question.

"Why do you care?" he asked back knowing he was getting irritated.

In less than a second Ian had a dart gun in his hand and shot. A small red dot now stood where the dart once placed itself in Hamilton's arm.

"What the hell was that for!" Hamilton yelled holding a dart in one hand and pointing to the dot of blood with the other.

"Why do you fight with Sinead?" Ian asked once again with a voice so calm you may think he shoots someone everyday. That was not reassuring for Hamilton.

"Because she would never talk to me any other way" Hamilton sighed. When he realized what he had said he covered his mouth and stared at Ian in surprise.

As if reading Hamilton's thoughts Ian said, "Lucian truth serum. You couldn't have expected me to get rid of all my Lucian technology, could you?" Hamilton still kept staring at Ian in disbelief. "Well off of me and back to you. Do you happen to have a crush on Sinead?"

Hamilton knew he couldn't lie so he didn't pull back, "Yes, she's amazing. She's brilliant and beautiful and doesn't even realize it. But she completely hates me because of the Franklin museum. I didn't mean to blow her up, only Amy and Dan. Oh don't you dare give me that look, you left them to rot in a cave. Anyway she may be the most amazing girl ever, but she would never dare talk to me unless we are arguing".

Ian just stared at Hamilton for a minute with a completely blank face. "Oh my. You are so… what do the Americans call it? Oh yes, dude you are whipped".

Before Hamilton could answer sobs rained through the living room. Ian and Hamilton looked only to see Amy run through crying into her hands.

"Amy!" Ian called after her. She kept on running. Ian looked up to Hamilton and sighed, "I'll deal with you later". And he ran off to find out what was wrong with Amy.


	2. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the 39 Clues**

Amy jogged up to her room, her sobs echoing through the halls. She pounded into the door ignoring all the strange looks she was getting from her cousins. She had jumped onto the bed and continued to cry into the sheets.

She didn't know why she was crying. She had gotten over what Sinead had said about ten minutes ago. Amy had realized that Sinead had no memory of what happened during the clue hunt and all she really knew of what happened was that they were all getting along when they were at Cahill Island.

She wiped her tears on her sleeve and got up to leave, when Ian entered the room. "Are you ok, love?" he asked, a thin line of worry laced in his voice.

"Y-yeah I'm fine", she told him wiping the last of her tears on her sleeve. He moved closer to her and looked her in the eyes with an expression that said 'your joking right?'

"Oh yes, of course, because I weep on my bed every night", he said in a sarcastic tone.

She giggled. It was strange to see Ian Kabra, the poster boy of good behavior, crack a joke. She looked up and gave him a fake concerned look. "Really?" she asked, "you probably want to go to the doctor in that case".

Ian gave her his dazzling smile, "There's the Amelia we know and love! Now back to the issue, what happened?" He sat down next to her on the bed and passed her a tissue.

"Nothing really, I just got overwhelmed. She was telling me how she felt after the explosion. She still blames Hamilton your know? She hasn't gotten over it. I really thought she did, but she still holds a grudge". Ian placed a hand on her shoulder and met her eyes with his.

"I know", he said, "Hamilton does too".

"Wait, what?"

"If he didn't fight her, she would just ignore him. Even when you hated me, I still couldn't just stop talking to you. It's the same for him".

"Oh, so you couldn't stop talking to me?" Amy teased raising an eyebrow at Ian. Ian blushed as if just realizing how he said that and started to stutter which Amy thought was the funniest thing that had happened that day.

"Oh! You know what I mean!" he yelled glaring back at her. She just laughed and shook her head.

"We have to get them to get along, I can't stand it when they fight". Amy stopped to ponder that thought, than a strange wicked smile spread across her normally innocent face. "Ian, get the others in here. I have a plan".

Ian had done what Amy had said and ran out of the room to get the others.

* * *

Ian walked into the game room to find Dan and Phoenix playing Mario Cart and stuffing their faces with popcorn. "Daniel, tiny Jonah, you are both needed in Amy's bedroom for a secret meeting".

"My Name Is Dan!" Dan screamed from the couch but with his face full of popcorn it sounded something like "M mane i shan!"

"Yeah! And my name is Phoenix! Not tiny Jonah!" Phoenix yelled from his side of the couch, but this yell sounded normal because he was trying to lay off the popcorn. Well kind of. He just didn't have popcorn in his mouth at the time.

"Oh yes, whatever. Just get up and meet the others in Amy's room", Ian sighed. He didn't know why he was trying.

"Race you!" the boys yelled in sync as they shoved themselves out the door.

Ian now moved across the hall to the gym where Madison and Reagan were seeing who could roll weights farther.

"Dolts, you are wanted in Amy's room now. Don't tell your brother", Ian told them.

"What's wrong with our brother!" Reagan yelled at him. He would never admit it, but he cowered a little.

"Nothings wrong with him", Ian said gaining his composure, "Amy just would like to talk about… an issue and your brother is unwanted". It wasn't a lie, just not the whole truth.

"Well why didn't you start with that?" before Ian could answer that, Madison shoved him to the side and he landed in a pile of muddy soccer balls.

"Breath Ian. Breath in and breath out", Ian mumbled to himself before getting up and carrying his muddy self out the room. He walked over to Jonah's room only to hear the screams he called singing. To protect his precious ears Ian decided to just text Jonah instead. A minute later Jonah walked out of his room and around the corner to Amy's.

_Last stop_ Ian thought to himself as he walked up the stairs leading to the lab. Ned and Ted were supposed to be in the lab, but when he didn't here a sound he walked inside. Too bad the moment he walked in the Starling twins blew up a pie.

"What are you doing?!" Ian yelled at them. The Starling siblings poked their head out from behind the counter and started to laugh at the muddy and pie covered Ian.

"Sorry Ian-

"But we were just experimenting-

"To see-

"If certain foods-

"Are explosion proof"

"Obviously pie is not boom proof", Ned finished snickering at Ian who was still in shock.

"Just go to Amy's room and don't tell Sinead", Ian said trying not to strangle the two boys.

They both shrugged and said, "okay", in perfect sync.

_Oh, the things I do for Amy, _Ian thought before following the boys out the door.

* * *

Amy watched as the others slowly entered the room. First, Natalie walked in saying, "I was here the entire time. Lucians don't need to be told once to meet someone". Amy was kind of confused, but ignored it. Dan and Phoenix came bounding in yelling, "I win!" back and forth between each other. Then, Madison and Reagan walked in and sat down in the seats across from Amy. Next Jonah came in humming one of his many top ten hit songs, followed by Ned and Ted who were talking about something they had done in the lab. Amy swore she heard the words 'exploding pie', but ignored that too. Finally Ian walked in dragging his own body behind.

"Ian, what happened!" Amy exclaimed looking at the dirty, pie covered Lucian.

He looked up at her for about three seconds before saying, "I hate twins", and sitting down next to Amy on the bed.

"Okay everyone sit down," Amy said, her confident voice echoing around the room. Everyone came and sat in a circle around the front of the bed. "Who agrees that they are tired of the fighting between Sinead and Hamilton?" Surprisingly everyone raised his or her hands, even the twins. Amy eyed the four of them suspiciously.

"What?" they asked in sync.

The Starlings spoke up first, "Just because Sinead hates the Holts doesn't mean we do".

Now everyone looked over to the Holts for their explanation. Madison looked up and shrugged. She said, "I think Hamilton is obsessed with her".

Reagan sighed, "Its so romantic".

The Starling brothers looked like they couldn't decide whether they should puke or attempt to punch Hamilton in the gut without breaking their fists. Ted decided to puke and ran into the bathroom in less than an instant.

"Well", Amy spoke up to get their attention again, "I think we should help them". The others looked around murmuring things to one another.

Ian turned to her, "Are you sure you want to do this? This isn't the first time someone had tried to get them to agree".

"Yes, thats true", she said, "But what if they didn't have a choice?" A sly smile spread across her face as she whispered her plan into his ear.

He smirked, "Who are you and what did you do to Amelia Cahill?" he asked, the sly smile now spreading onto his face. Amy calmed the others down and nodded at Ian. He quietly told them the plan and each one agreed to their part.

Sinead and Hamilton were in a run for their money.

**A/N: Sorry for no Sinead or Hamilton they will be there for the majority of chapter **


	3. The Trap

**~Disclaimer~ I don't own the 39 clues. Live with it.**

Sinead walked into the house with a look of surprise and disbelief. _What just happened?_ She thought to herself. It had taken her fifteen minutes to understand that she just made the strong and confident Amy burst into tears.

"What's gotten you in such a rotten mood?" a voice asked out of nowhere. She spun around only to be faced with the almighty Hamilton Holt, in all his annoying glory.

"What do you care, dolt?" she asked right back, a dark scowl made its way to her face. Hamilton lifted his hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry Starbucks, I was just wondering if I could help", he laughed at her hostility and the way she looked at him as if she would blow up if she had gotten to close to him.

She sighed. _I might as well tell him_ she thought. "I said that Amy had never felt the pain I was in and she ran inside crying". Tears started to form in her eyes, "I'm a horrible person!" she sobbed.

Hamilton so badly wanted to stop her tears, but he knew he would just start another one of their useless fights so he just stayed a few steps back. But in the end he couldn't stop himself. "Yes, yes you are".

Her tears stopped immediately. She looked up as her face shifted from sadness to surprise and finally into complete rage. "What!" she screamed. She was never expecting him to answer her. She thought he would slowly walk away from the crying girl, but instead of leaving he stayed. Now she had to figure out if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I said you are a horrible person. You don't give people a chance, your completely spoiled, and the explosion that I had planned for Amy and Dan, but accidentally hit you may have been the only bad thing that has ever happened in your perfect life". He kept looking at her with a blank expression, as if to say, 'I'm not lying, just stating the facts'.

Her anger grew with every second he stared at her and she was about to blow when her brothers found her. "Hey sis-

"We were wondering-

"If you could help us-

"With a project in the lab".

She nodded her head slowly. It was rare to see her over confident brothers ask her for help. "Of course guys, anytime".

When they had made it to the lab she grabbed the handle and realized the door was locked. "Hey, do you guys have the key?" she asked turning around. That's when she saw her brothers' slip on gas masks as they grabbed her arms and shoved her into the room. She pounded on the door, but before she could scream her entire body went numb, everything around her went black, and she was out like a light.

* * *

Hamilton was laying face down on the couch in the living room. _Did I just do that?_ Hamilton thought. He has been wondering about what he said for the last ten or fifteen minutes. He had never been so honest in his life. He hated honesty! And he was smart enough to know that it was wrong to go up to a crying girl and say 'you are a horrible person'. Hamilton scoffed _well at least I got her to stop crying_ he told himself, but he knew it was useless.

Then an idea struck him as he remembered what had happened less than an hour ago. 'Truth serum' Ian had said. _Ian had better watch out_ he thought _because I'm going to kill him._

He swiftly pushed himself off the couch to go Kabra hunting, when he realized that his sisters were staring at him, hovering at least three inches from his face.

"Um… how long were you guys standing there?" he asked hoping they didn't know about his fight with Sinead.

"Not long. Five or ten minutes at the most", Madison said, he could swear he saw Reagan trying not to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Okay so… why?" he was starting to get suspicious. They have never been this… odd before.

"Oh yeah!" Reagan exclaimed like she just remembered why they came here in the first place, "we want you to play baseball with us". Her smile was bigger than it should be, but he didn't think about it much.

"Guys, we haven't played baseball for months. You've been obsessed with soccer for the last six months".

Reagans eyes went wide as if just realizing this too. "Yeah, but we… miss it. We know that you never want to play soccer with us because you're always playing football with dad, and now we want to play some baseball so… come on". She sounded desperate so he had decided to agree.

"Sure. I guess I miss baseball a bit too, I'll play with you guys". Their smile grew across their face as they grabbed his arms and dragged him to the yard. Hamilton walked to home base while Reagan and Madison took outfield. He got everything ready to go until he realized he didn't have a bat.

"Hey guys!" he yelled across the field, "I need a bat!"

"I'll get one!" Madison yelled back and she ran inside the house. A few minute late he heard his sisters' footsteps behind him.

He turned around to see Madison with a hard metal bat in her hands. "Hey, thanks Madi-", but before he could finish she had swung the bat strait at him. In less than a second a piercing pain ran through his head, he fell to the ground, and the world around him went black.

* * *

Amy was sitting in her room with Ian, watching on the home security cameras as Sinead and Hamilton were knocked out and dragged/carried into the secret bunker under the house.

A few years ago when the new house was being built Dan had insisted on making a secret bunker underneath the home. He had insisted that if anything bad were to happen or if one of the other Cahill branches had broken their promise and attacked they would need a place to stay. She told him that the chances of that happening were low, but ended up making one anyway.

Now she could finally put it to use.

Ian pulled up the seat next to her. "Is everything ready?" he asked. She looked up at him with that strange sly smile she had only gained a few hours ago.

"They will get along. They'll have to. And if they don't…" her words had dragged off at the end. She had never thought of what would happen if the plan didn't work. Its not like they are allowed to keep them locked underground forever. Someone could probably spend their entire life in that bunker, it used a scientific reflective program to allow you to see everything outside like a window, it was connected with fresh air pipes, it had food, water, electricity, and everything you could find in a small home. But Amy still knew it would be wrong to keep them there longer than a week.

"It will work, your plans always do", Ian told her placing his hand on the small of her back, and giving her one of his most reassuring smiles. She had to use all of her will power to not just fall into his arms right there.

"Life would be so odd if they got along, don't you think?" she asked leaning a bit into him. At every reunion she had ever had Sinead and Hamilton fought like their life depended on it and if they didn't the world would end.

"Of course it would be, but everyone would easily learn to live with it. I mean don't you remember when me and you constantly fought?" _I guess he's right _she thought. She remembered when he was just another smirking brat and her brother would literally drag her out of the room during one of their fights. She now had a sweet smile on her face as she giggled at the memory. "Do you remember the water balloon fight?" he asked her.

She did. At their first reunion they had a huge water balloon fight. Ian had stayed in the back to protect his lovely, expensive suit. So Amy threw a balloon at him. Filled with chocolate pudding. He was so mad that he grabbed the hose and sprayed her directly while she kept throwing balloons at him. They did this till nightfall and walked inside soaked and laughing.

She laughed and fell back on her bed recalling the memory. Ian joined her, "I thought you looked dashing in chocolate", she said copying his accent.

He smiled at her. "See, I bet if we could get along so easily they can too with the right push". He smiled at her and she leaned against his shoulder. The plan will work; she just knew it.

* * *

Sinead woke up in a white wall room with something restraining her. When she looked down she noticed that strong arms were holding her down. She honestly would have been fine with it, until she realized the owner of the arms.

"Aahhh!" she screamed in his ear, "let me go!" Hamilton woke up in an instant and complied when he dropped her and she landed with a thud on the ground. "Idiot oaf", she mumbled picking herself up.

She looked around. They were in a white walled bedroom with two beds, one blue and one yellow. She walked over to the door and peeked out. It looked like they were in a normal house. The room led to a kitchen and there were other hallways and doors connecting off of it. But there was something she didn't see. A door.

"Hamilton?" she looked over her shoulder to see him grudgingly sitting up looking at her to continue.

"We're trapped".


	4. The Bunker

**Disclaimer: This story has been discaimed**

Hamilton must have not heard her right. "Wait what did you say?"

"I said that we are trapped. As in no exit. Anywhere. And we can't get out. At all".

Hamilton stared at her, utterly fazed by what she had said. Then in less than an instant, his memory of the last thing to happen struck him in the head with the same impact as the baseball bat. _That's why they were so hesitant_ he thought remembering the way they forced excuse after excuse out of their mouths like verbal vomit. _I was played_ he thought; _my own sisters played me_. He didn't know if he should be more angry or proud. He looked over to Sinead who was once again in her own world mumbling words under her breath at if just realizing what had happened too. He wondered for a second, what did happen to her?

"So, how did they get you here?" he asked nonchalantly, but from the red that creeped into her face it was probably just as embarrassing as his.

"Well, um, you see, I followed Ned and Ted up to the lab where they claimed they needed help on an experiment. They rarely ever ask for help, so I assumed they really needed it, but when I went for the handle it was locked. So I turned around and they shoved me into the room filled with noxious fumes that knocked me out". She quickly turned her head down and stared at her feet.

"Wait, what?" Hamilton asked.

"Don't laugh at me it wasn't my fault", she whined. Hamilton knew it wasn't her fault, but that wasn't the reason he laughed.

"Dude, you were shoved into a room of poisonous gasses! Why would I laugh at that? I'm laughing because you made it sound like you're an idiot! I got knocked over the head with a baseball bat because they convinced me to play a game using their puppy dog eyes!"

She looked at him and started to laugh at the idea, but she soon stopped and stared at him with a small look of horror. "Did you say they knocked you in the head with a baseball bat?" she asked. He slowly nodded his head not understanding what the deal was. "Do you know how dangerous that is?! You could get a concussion or disable certain nerve cells or-"

"Sinead. Sinead stop." She was ringing her hands through his hair trying to find a mark or scar, but couldn't find one, which worried her. Hamilton grabbed her wrists and pulled her down to look at his face. "Look Sinead, look at me. I'm completely fine. I've gotten a blow to the head harder than that before. I'm a Tomas, you're acting like my mom, and the only difference is that you care more".

"You're crazy! You're family's crazy! You're whole branch is crazy!" she yelled. Hamilton didn't know what he did. Just a few seconds before she was completely fine, but now she looked like the idea of being trapped only got to her now.**(A/N remember she was trapped inside the museum)** She started to sob, freely letting her tears show in front of him, which was an even bigger surprise to him than the part where she had gone completely mad. He still remembered the last family reunion like the back of his dads autograph football.

_Everyone was working on climbing the rock wall. The Holts made it to the top almost instantly, followed by the Kabras, then the Wizards, and then the Cahills. The Starling twins were up in their lab not climbing because of their disorders, but that still left Sinead to climb. By the time almost everyone made it up she was only halfway there. Ekats weren't made to climb and everyone knew that so they didn't push her. By the time she was three quarters done she could swear she felt her rope loosen a bit. She looked up at it and realized that it was fraying, but before she could yell to the others she heard a snap and fell towards the ground. When her back hit the ground, a stinging pain went through her body. The next time she opened her eyes they were met with Hamilton Holts. "Don't cry, it makes me feel weird", he said. She realized he was carrying her, probably to the infirmary. "I'm not crying I have allergies", she simply stated. He didn't fight back, but if you listened closely you could here him mumble, "Yeah, allergic to pain"._

But unlike then she was now freely crying if front of him. He slowly moved his hands from her wrists to the small of her back and pulled her towards him into a hug. Saying he was a bit uncomfortable was the understatement of his lifetime. He would admit that he loved the way she pressed herself into him, but when she cried he got that bad feeling that it was all together his fault.

When she had stopped crying and his shirt was soaked she pulled back and he gave her a small smile, "Now lets go and find out who put us here and break every bone in their bodies", he said.

* * *

When they finally left the room for the first time Sinead realized how much like a home it really looked like. The first room they had seen was the kitchen. It was a warm light blue color. It had a silver counter with stools lined up against it, as well as a fridge, oven, sink, etc. She followed Hamilton into a room with a nice light green color. It had a tan three-person couch and two leather seats, all surrounding a high def. screen TV.

Hamilton walked over to the TV and pressed the play button on the remote. In less than a second an image of Amy and Ian popped up on the screen.

"Is the camera on?" the heard a voice, which sounded suspiciously like Dan's, ask.

"Is the red light on?" Ian asked annoyed.

"Yes".

"Than it is on".

To stop them from breaking out into a fight Amy finally spoke, "You may be wondering why we placed you in the secret bunker," she started.

"Well duh".

"Dan!"

"What! If you locked me in a bunker I would wonder why too!"

She looked back to the camera, "Anyway everyone has agreed that we are completely tired of your constant fighting and arguing. And we thought that you might start to get along if you are to live together. Even if it was forced", Amy looked down with guilt as Ian finished.

"Yes well, you will be in here till we believe it was enough for you to get along. And if you don't… there is always plan B. But never mind that. You already have food, cooking supplies, first aid, clothing, pretty much anything you need to survive about a week. Good bye and good luck". And the camera turned off.

"Damn it!" Sinead yelled. She kicked the couch and stubbed her toes, but didn't care now knowing that they were being forced to stay here together.

"What time is it?" Hamilton asked barely fazed by the message they got.

"Its 6:30 why? And how are you not mad?" she was surprised to see his face completely unfazed.

"First off", he patted his stomach, "its dinner time and I'm a growing boy. Second off, I'm surprised you didn't see this coming sooner".

She realized he was right. They have been fighting forever and she guessed it would probably be annoying to others.

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

Hamilton was already at the door when he turned around and smiled, "We eat of course!" And they bounded out of the room.

* * *

Ian watched through the hidden cameras as Hamilton stuffed down his fourth bowl spaghetti. Sinead was only about halfway through her first bowl and paused to laugh at his sauce covered face.

_Maybe this plan would work better than we thought. _He looked down to see Amy's head passed out on his lap. She worked so hard to make everything perfect for everyone. If someone didn't like their dinner, she would order them their own pizza. If someone were sad she would do everything in her ability to make him or her smile.

He picked her up and carried her towards her bed. He gently laid her down and covered her in a blanket. He moved a piece of hair out of her face and gently kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Amy", he whispered. He turned off the cameras and the light, as he quietly shut the door.

**A/N Yay! I absolutely love Amian!**


	5. The First Night

**Disclaimer: I dont own the 39 clues and I cry every night because of it.**

Sinead chased Hamilton out of the room and into the kitchen. His head had disappeared behind the refrigerator door as he rummaged through the food one by one.

"Sinead, there's nothing to eat", he whined. She looked over his shoulder to the fridge where sure enough there was so much food it could barely fit all of it.

"Stop whining dolt, there's plenty of food", she opened a cabinet that was filled with boxes and cans of food, "How about spaghetti?"

She grabbed a pot from under the sink and filled it to the brim with water. It was as heavy as hell. She grabbed both handles and strained not to drop it or any of the water. Hamilton must have seen her struggle because he asked, "Do you need help with that?"

She quickly regained her posture. "No", she scoffed, "I can carry a pot of water". She took another step and as if proving Hamilton's point her entire body lurched forward.

Hamilton took less than a second to get up and catch her as about three fifths of the water splashed across the tile floor.

"Okay, maybe I need a bit of help", she mumbled under her breath. Hamilton just laughed as he picked her. She turned around and stuck her nose up at him as if falling was her plan and he just ruined it. She shoved the pot into his hands and walked off to the bathroom to get a towel.

* * *

She walked into the bathroom and made her way over to the closet in the back of the room. The room was a lightly coated yellow with black tiled flooring. She opened the wooden closet door to see a small space with about five white shelves. On the third shelf there was a pile of smaller towels with a note on them.

_ Dear Sinead and Hamilton, _

_ Here are some good towels for cleaning up those rotten messes I KNOW you will make._

_ Love,_

_ Amy :)_

Sinead smiled at the note for a few seconds. Amy was the best friend anyone could ever have. That's why she was so surprised to find out that Amy was the one who had planned on trapping her in an underground hideaway with her archenemy.

She grabbed the soft purple towel and moved over to the mirror. She was surprised to see herself. She saw a happy young girl who just started summer vacation. She had beautiful long red hair and not one blemish on her face. She was tall and slim, with the look as if she never had a care in the world. But what struck her the most is that unless you tried hard, you couldn't see a single scar on her entire body.

She touched the mirror as if the image would change and prove itself as just another trick of the light. But it didn't. This was her. And she was beautiful.

Sinead broke into a fit of tears. She could have lost her brothers in that explosion. But she didn't. She should've been cursed with no sight or killer headaches. But she didn't, her brothers were. And it was her fault. She should have trusted Amy and Dan when they said to run, but she never left.

Sinead looked into the mirror once again, and the happy, care free girl that was there not a minute ago was gone and replaced with an even younger girl who just got into high school. Her red hair was filled with soot, her clothes were nearly seared off, and large red cuts covered every inch of her body.

She was shocked at the sight and jumped back at her own reflection. But when she moved back to get a closer look she was gone and her present reflection was back, but now tears were falling down her cheeks.

Sinead wiped the tears off her face and remembered the note. Amy hadn't been blown up, but she was targeted the entire clue hunt. When she won the clue hunt she could have used the prize to become invincible. But instead she forgave everyone and ripped up the list of clues.

She had forgiven everyone for using her, messing with her, spying on her, leaving her to die, and even killing her friends.

Sinead looked up to the beautiful girl and started to see herself as Amy would. It might not be as easy as Amy did, but if Amy could forgive people for ruining her life on _purpose_, Sinead was sure that with time she could make Amy feel better and forgive Hamilton for ruining her life on _accident_.

She smiled once again at her reflection and carried the towel into the kitchen to clean up her mess.

* * *

Hamilton quickly realized that Sinead wasn't able to carry the pot of water. So when she fell he was already ready to catch her.

His arms rapped around her thin figure and in a matter of seconds she was standing up grumbling to herself about how she didn't need saving. He just laughed. He took the pot as she went into the bathroom to get towels.

He filled the water to the same height as before and carefully stepped around the spot of water on the floor. He placed the pot on the oven and set it to boil so Sinead wouldn't have to.

He remembered what Ian had said when Hamilton was under truth serum. Was he really that 'whipped' from Sinead? Hamilton thought about it for a second. How would Ian know what being 'whipped' was like anyway? Then he remembered Amy, and how Ian hangs off her every word. Was he like that? He thought about it for a second and remembered a few weeks ago when he was visiting.

_ "You idiot! You dragged mud all through the house!" Sinead motioned towards his muddy cleats than to the trail of mud behind them. He could easily tell how pissed off she was. _

_ The next day when he came in from soccer he took off his cleats, placed them in his bag, and walked into the house wearing completely clean sneakers with no mud trail behind him._

_Yep, _he told himself, _I am one hundred percent 'whipped'._

He sat down on the stool again and waited for Sinead to come out. When she came into the kitchen Hamilton noticed two things that were strange. One, she had tearstains covering her face; two, she had a large completely real smile on. What happened in there?

"I started to boil the water", he said hoping she would notice. She looked up from the floor and put on a half smile, half smirk.

"I see", she simply stated. She got off the floor and moved to the stove. She slipped the noodles from the box, into the pot and set the timer.

About a half hour later the timer buzzed and she poured some into a bowl for him and some for her.

Sinead took the 'Prego' sauce from the fridge and poured some onto her bowl. She passed it over to Hamilton and watched as he took the jar and poured almost all the sauce onto his food. With the amount of food he ate Sinead could swear it wouldn't be hard to mess him up with a rabid bear.

On his fourth bowl he had finished the rest of the spaghetti, leaving Sinead with the half a bowl she had left. He licked his bowl clean, and looked up to Sinead who was attempting not to laugh at his red sauce beard.

"Can I have dessert please?" he asked her with an extremely large grin on his face.

Her female instincts kicked in, "First you have to clean your dishes, then wash your face and then I will think about it". It was obvious that he was faking the little kid act, but she went along with it because of all the amusement.

He rushed to the sink and rinsed his plate before putting it in the dishwasher. Then he ran into the bathroom and came out with his face as sauce free as before.

"How about now?"

"You can have dessert", she said. He rushed to the freezer and started to rummage through the different frozen treats. "Grab me something too while your over there!" she added as an afterthought.

He came over with two fudge pops and gave one to Sinead. He raised his fudge pop and said, "To trying to get along!" Sinead laughed but raised hers too and repeated, "to trying to get along!" then they dived into their fudge pops.

* * *

Sinead changed in the bedroom as Hamilton changed in the bathroom. Sinead put on a neon yellow tank top and pink pajama pants her hair was down and her dragon necklace was sitting on her bedside table.

She heard a knock on the door and said, "Come in", showing that she was dressed.

Hamilton came into the room wearing blue, plaid pajama pants.

That was it.

Not even a muscle shirt. Just pants.

She couldn't exactly say she was mad about it. It was just a bit surprising. The only boys she had ever seen without shirts were her brothers and no offence to them, but they're scrawny.

Her parents have never let her really go anywhere that boys would need to take off their shirts. She had never been to a public pool or a boy's football game. But the difference between Hamilton and her brothers was that Hamilton… was hot!

There was nothing wrong about saying your enemy was hot, because that doesn't change the fact that you're enemies. Just the fact that their hot. Hamilton had a tanned and toned six-pack, with meaty biceps that could probably snap her like a twig.

"Goodnight Sinead," Hamilton said before slipping into his bed. Only then did she realize that she had been sitting there for five minutes, the lights were out and Hamilton was already asleep.

She laid her head down on the pillow and pulled the blankets on top of her before mumbling, "Goodnight Hamilton", as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	6. The Plan Once Again

**Disclaimer: I dont own the 39 clues. I only read them.**

Amy woke up at 7:30 a.m. She didn't remember going to bed the night before, but apparently she did. She remembered sitting by the computer desk with Ian watching as Sinead and Hamilton realized where they were and why they were there. But then her memory ended. She slipped out of bed and realized she was still wearing her socks. Then she realized she was actually wearing all of her clothing. She slipped into a pair of PJs and made her way downstairs.

Ian was already there when she made it downstairs. "Good morning, love", he said. When she sat down at the table he brought her a plate of waffles.

"Don't call me love", she said back, even though she was smiling at her waffles. Before she took a bite she realized how much work he put into her breakfast.

There were three perfect Belgium waffles, perfectly stacked atop the other. Between each waffle was a thin layer of strawberry sauce. On top of the waffles, in the very center was a tiny mountain of whipped cream and in the center of that was a single strawberry. A ring of maple syrup surrounded her breakfast so she could dip her food in it like she always did. In other words it was perfect.

Her first though was _why would he spend so much time on everyone's breakfast?_ But when she looked up she realized hers was the only other food made other than his English muffin (ironic right?). Her second thought was _why did he spend so much time on MY breakfast?_

"Did you take this out of a commercial?" she asked gesturing to the perfect breakfast.

He shook his head and gave her a small laugh, "No, of course not. I woke up early and decided to put the time to use".

"So why didn't you make it for yourself?"

That question seemed to stump him because after a few seconds he started to hesitate saying, "I just wanted a muffin". It came out more like a question than a statement.

"So? You could have decorated the napkin all 'British like' and add of few drops of your favorite blueberry sauce".

He just repeated, "I just wanted a muffin".

She decided not to push him because it was obvious that wasn't the truth and he wasn't going to tell the truth anytime soon. "How was your sleep last night? You went to bed awfully early", he said.

"Really?" she asked, "I honestly can't remember anything that well. One minute I'm watching Sinead and Hamilton, the next I wake up on my bed in my clothes. But the sleep, that was very nice. I had a dream too. Everyone got along. Sinead and Hamilton were playing checkers, the other Holts and Starlings were blowing things up together, Natalie and Dan were in the pool together, Jonah and Nellie were listening to the same music, and you and I were… getting along".

He raised an eyebrow at her but didn't push it. She knew it should have been better to think about it before telling him. She thought back to the dream.

_"Checkmate!" Hamilton screamed from the couch. Amy watched as Sinead had to show him how to actually play checkers. She walked over to where Ian was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. She pulled up a seat next to him and sat down._

_"Wacha doin?" she said in a playfully, curios voice. He put down the paper and turned to her._

_"Nothing much, just thinking about you, love", he said leaning down and giving her a quick peck on the lips. Before he could pull back she swiftly grabbed his collar and pulled him into another kiss, this one much longer._

_"To much PDA!" Natalie and Dan yelled before jumping into the pool. Ian pulled back and smiled at her. She pulled the chair closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. As she closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you"._

_Then she woke up._

For a strange reason Amy could still feel the kiss lingering on her forehead, but the weirdest thing was that she didn't want it to go away.

Before she could even take a bite into her waffles Dan came running down. "Guys!" he yelled, "you have to see this!" he took each one of them by the arm and went sprinting up the stairs. He made a quick turn and they went flying into Amy's room.

Natalie was sitting at the computer with her jaw slightly open. The Holts and Starlings were looking at each other like they couldn't figure out weather to hug or punch the others. Jonah was just sitting on the bed writing a new song.

Dan ran over to the computer and shoved Natalie out of the chair and she landed with a big '_oof!' _on the floor. He yanked Amy and Ian closer one more time and pointed towards the screen. "Look!"

* * *

In the kitchen of the bunker Hamilton and Sinead were in the middle of making breakfast.

The pan on the stove was already set up and she was on the other side of the kitchen trying to get the pancake batter. She stretched out her arms, legs, and body but was still a foot and a half lower than the shelf that it rested on.

Hamilton walked over behind her and swiftly put his arms around her legs and lifted her onto his shoulder. She let out a quick scream before laughing and grabbing the pancake mix off the shelf.

"Hamilton you can put me down now", she said gripping the jar of batter.

"I could couldn't I?" he said before tossing her off his shoulder and catching her bridal form.

"Hamilton! I said put me down!" she screeched as he kept playfully tossing her and catching her.

"No, I distinctly remember you saying I _could_ put you down, not that I have too", he said smirking just before tossing her again and catching her when she was only about two feet off the ground.

"Hamilton, you _will_ put me down or you don't get any pancakes", he quickly agreed on those terms and gently placed her down next to the stove. "Thank you", she said, before she poured the batter onto the pan.

"Sinead?"

"Yes, Hamilton?"

"Can you make the pancakes into dinosaur shapes?" She stopped what she was doing and turned around to look at him. She raised an eyebrow.

"Did you say you wanted _dinosaur_ pancakes?"

He just nodded his head, "Mom always made my pancakes dinosaur shaped, ever since I was three. I kind of grew to love them".

She threw him a quick smile before saying, "I'm no Janus, but I will see what I can do". She went from shelf to shelf till she stopped at one. She pulled out what looked like a dinosaur cookie cutter for really big cookies, about the size of pancakes. "Really, Amy?" she asked herself and she walked over to the stove to finish the pancakes.

* * *

Everyone in the room turned to Amy in disbelief. Jonah was the first one to talk, "You put a dinosaur cookie cutter in the bunker?"

"I hear things", was all she said.

Reagan took the silence as a chance to talk, "Mom makes mine into butterfly shapes, dads into bear shapes, and Madison's into fish shapes". It was now her turn to be stared at in disbelief.

Dan spoke up, "Never mind the pancakes, did you see them? They were laughing! And getting along! And it has only been one night!"

"So, do we take them out of there now?" Ian asked Amy.

"I hope not, I would totally ship them", Natalie said. The boys looked at her in confusion while the girls looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Are you mad? How could you ship them, they are total opposites?" Reagan asked.

"That's how every good ship starts, they hate each other, then they start realizing why the other is who they are, then the fall in love and run away together", Natalie said in a dream like voice. The girls still stood their ground in disbelief, while the boys started to look tired of not understanding what was actually going on.

"Will somebody please explain-

"-what a ship is to us?"

"A _ship _is a pairing of two people you want to get together in a relationship. In Natalie's case she wants to keep Hamilton and Sinead locked up in the bunker because she believes that if they stay in there even longer they will fall in love and live happily ever after", Amy stated.

"Oh-

"-okay".

Madison and Reagan turned to them. "You're okay with this? You're not the least bit worried that your sister will fall in love with a Tomas?" Madison asked.

"No-

"-its scientifically proven that-

"-people who constantly fight-

"-then become friends-

"-tend to fall in love". Ned and Ted looked suspiciously at Amy and she blushed remembering the way she and Ian used to fight.

"What about you?" Ned asked. "You're not the least bit worried that your brother will fall in love with an Ekat?" Ted finished.

"Na", Reagan said, "I'm fairly certain he is already head over heels for her, plus he needs a girlfriend sometime soon. He has been single for way too long".

Natalie looked up to Amy with pleading eyes, "Please, can I?" Dan must have been teaching her because she gave her his signature puppy dog look that she has never said no too.

"Well if it means this much to you-" she started, but Natalie was already screaming in joy.

Natalie jumped up onto the chair, "Plan Hamead is a go!"

Amy and Ian shared a look, "What have I done?"


	7. The Apology

**Disclaimer: This has been disclaimed. You're welcome.**

It had been a whole day and Hamilton and Sinead haven't fought once. This was more rare than Sinead getting an A and not an A+.

Sinead sat in the living room, starting another project to lift her spirits. Amy had known her so well that she had placed a whole closet full of her experiment materials in the bunker.

She watched as Hamilton kicked a soccer ball in circles around her, constantly asking what she was doing. She just told him to shut up and let her work, but that didn't stop him from trying.

"Can you give me a hint?" he asked.

She shook her head and laughed, "You're not going to get anywhere in life if you just sit around and ask questions. You have to do something with it".

He stopped dribbling the ball and raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying you want my help?" he smirked.

Her eyes flew open wide and glared, "No, I'm saying you need a life!"

"Me? I'm the one who needs a life? You're the one who sits around thinking about things that rarely ever come true!" He was now glaring at her, unknowing why exactly he was fighting, but refusing to stop.

"What are you talking about? I make things that you can only imagine! You just break things!"

"You know what? You're right!" To prove her point he took what she was working on and kicked it. It flew across the room and smashed into pieces on the wall. She gasped in surprise.

"How could you!?"

He immediately regretted doing that when she ran out of the room crying.

_What did I just do?_ He asked himself. He had never done something so horrible in his life. Every time they had fought it had always been over nothing. This fight was over nothing too, but they were getting along so well just minutes before. What was different this time?

He pondered this before making his way to his room. Too late did he remember it was Sinead's room too.

"What do you want!?" She screamed at him. Hamilton had a large urge to leave that instant, but thought against when looking at her red and wet face.

"I want to apologize for before. I don't know what came over me. I guess that I am just so used to fighting with you that my body just reacted to you yelling at me, with me fighting back at you. I didn't even realize what I was doing until after I did it. I was kind of hoping you may forgive me, but it's completely fine if you don't, I would completely understand. But if you don't I'll stay away from you so you don't have to see me. You know what, I'm just going to get my stuff and sleep on the couch tonight. And you don't need to bake for me; I can make myself the microwavable burritos Amy left. I can also-"

"Hamilton".

He looked up to her.

"You're drabbling".

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I guess I just-"

"Hamilton!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry", he gave her a sideways smile, which looked really funny on his apple red face.

"Its fine, I forgive you", she said wiping the last of her tears. She looked up and Hamilton was gaping at her.

"Really?" he asked. This was possibly the biggest surprise he had since Madison put bacon in his pants and he was stuck running from a hungry pit bull named Arnold all morning.

"Yes, I completely agree when you said that you were used to it. I was just used to hating you and running away from you just came naturally". Hamilton was so happy that he ran up to her and gave her the signature Holt bear hug.

* * *

"Sinead was straining to breath, but smiled into the hug anyway. She was very happy to know that he was sorry and didn't mean what he said. She also was regretting what she said and the way she reacted. She might have, purposely, started crying to see how he reacted. That was what surprised her most. She thought that he would ignore her and wait for her to calm down, but instead he went directly to her and poured out an apology. She was surprisingly happier than she thought she would be and barely realized that Hamilton was choking her at the moment.

"Hamilton. Cant. Breath." She wheezed out.

He immediately let go and started apologizing again. She decided not to stop him this time just to see how far he would go. She laid back on the bed and let her head hang off the back. She stared at him upside down ranting about how he would never ever touch her again and she frowned slightly at the idea.

She started to think about what would happen if Hamilton were never in her life. Her brothers would be perfectly fine and she would never have had any scars up and down her arm and legs. But would she still be friends with Amy? Would she still be what Hamilton had said? A rich, egotistical, brat, who only cared about winning? She realized that she probably would. Hamilton had changed her more than she realized. And he changed her for the better.

Hamilton had just seemed to realize what she was doing because he asked, "You didn't hear a single word I said, did you?"

She shook her head no and started to feel the blood rush to her head. She quickly pulled herself up and moved in front of him feeling a bit lightheaded and dizzy. She was about to say something when the blood rush finally came to her and she tripped. Hamilton's strong arms were once again around her waist as the blood finally made its way from her head to the other parts of her body.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worry sowed into his voice. He pulled her up to her feet as she shook her head.

"Its my fault. I shouldn't have stood up after hanging upside down. It was a completely illogical move".

"See that's your problem, you can't go around contemplating if something is logical or illogical. You just have to do it and take your chances. If something goes wrong, don't blame yourself, blame… I don't know. Blame global warming. Everything that goes wrong is not your fault, its global warming's. You will feel better about yourself too".

To prove his point he let go of her waist, which she forgot he was holding, and got onto the bed. He jumped off the bed and fell on the floor in a belly flop position. Before she could go to help him, he turned over onto his back and screamed at the sky, "Darn you global warming!"

She burst into laughter and he smiled up at her finally looking proud of something since she knew him.

They both laid down on Hamilton's bed and stared longingly at the ceiling. He has been different since they were trapped in the bunker. She didn't know why, but he had seemed more kind and gentle towards her. He had apologized more to her then, than she had apologized in her entire life.

Then and there she did something that she never thought was possible.

"I forgive you".

"What?"

"The explosion. I forgive you". She didn't know the words that came out of her mouth. It was so odd yet so familiar to her that she immediately looked over to him to see if his reaction was like hers, but he just looked dumbfounded.

"R-really?" he asked as if this was just another joke, but her gaze never faltered as she slowly nodded her head, her hair sticking to the pillow with the static it had created.

His gape grew into a smile so big that she was a bit scared that his face might fall off. He stared at her for a few more seconds, the silence killing her, but in less than an instant he was hugging her. She was surprised to find that it wasn't a Holt hug that he had given her earlier, but just a gentle hug that she couldn't help but feel comfortable in.

"Thank you", he whispered into her hair.

She finally started to hug back and they didn't let go till dinner, where a comfortable silence still rolled over them.

* * *

Natalie's squeal caused everyone in the house to run up the stairs in a flurry of feet.

"What happened?" Ian asked running to his sister with worry covering his face.

"It's starting!" she screamed. Everyone was looking confused until she moved her face to show the others the image of them hugging and immediately understood.

"That's so adorable", Amy whispered barely audible and only heard by Ian who smiled down at her affectionately.

"Do you think opposites attract?" Ian asked her randomly.

She looked up at him and thought of all the times he was terrible to her, but she was always kind to him. He was born and grown to be rich and mean, while she was grown poor and kind. And somehow, even though she rarely liked to admit it, she had had a crush on him forever, even after Korea.

She smiled, "Yes".


	8. The Surprise

**Disclaimer: I dont own 39 clues. I don't even own 1 clue.**

The next morning Hamilton got up bright and early to do something special for Sinead. She had done something for him that he had thought impossible. She had forgiven him.

He regretted the explosion from the moment that it hit them. He had only meant to block the exit for Amy and Dan. Not ruin her family's life.

Hamilton tiptoed into the kitchen where he had left the note for Amy. After the clue hunt Hamilton had gotten used to understanding the feeling of being watched, so he took a chance and left a note for her on the kitchen counter hoping she would see it. The note still stood on the counter where he had left it. It read,

_Dear Amy,_

_I'm just guessing but I think that you have cameras around the house, thus you are reading this note. Sinead yesterday had forgiven me for my greatest sin. The explosion. I want to thank her by giving her something special, but I don't have anything here that would help me. So I was hoping that you could send something that could help me._

_From,_

_ Hamilton_

_P.S. I also don't want her to cook today. Could you help with that too?_

Hamilton looked up from the note where he saw another note lay,

_Dear Hamilton,_

_I would love to help. I left a batch of her favorite cream filled donuts in the fridge, for lunch I left her favorite sandwich 'The Sinead Special' she called it, and for dinner I left some ravioli and garlic bread with the instructions on the back. As for the 'special something' look in you sock drawer._

_Love,_

_ Amy_

Hamilton couldn't contain the smile that forced itself onto his lips. He had already planned the entire day around Sinead and this just made it better. An iPod was set up to a speaker that would play her favorite songs. The living room was ready to play her favorite movies like, Back to The Future and TV shows like, How its Made. The halls were decorated with yellow steamers and dragons (and maybe a few bears). And to top it off Hamilton was going to promise to do anything she asked all day.

He took the donuts out of the fridge and placed them on a large circle plate and surrounded them in whipped cream. He went over to the bedroom door and waited for her to wake up, smiling like a maniac.

* * *

Sinead woke up the next morning feeling perfect. She went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Instead of her usual bed-head, her hair fell perfectly down her back. Her back didn't feel as stiff as usual and her breath didn't stink either.

She went back into the bedroom and looked over to Hamilton's bed only to find that he wasn't there. She sighed; it was time to go make breakfast.

The moment Sinead stepped out the door the room was flooded with music. Her favorite playlist. Hamilton stood in front of her holding his hands out in a 'surprise!' motion.

"H-Hamilton, what is this?" she asked gesturing to the decorations hanging from the walls.

He smiled, "Surprise! Today is a you day! It is all about you!" he dropped a little plastic tiara on her head and picked her up. He carried her over too the table and placed her on the chair. She laughed at his cheeriness.

"Your favorite m'lady", he said bowing and placing the plate of cream filled donuts in front of her.

"Oh my god! How did you know?" she said stuffing the donuts in her mouth. Hamilton sat down across from her smiling. That's when she realized something. Why was he doing this?

"Hamilton?" she said, he kept staring at her almost dazed. "Hamilton!" his head jolted up from the table and he looked at her to continue. "Does this have anything to do with me forgiving you?"

"Um… yeah".

"You don't have to do this. It was nothing to get worked up about. I should have done it long ago", she said dropping the donuts in shame.

"No, no, no you're wrong! What I did was horrible! It ruined your entire family! Just… let me thank you, by being your servant for one day". He was now begging and she decided that she couldn't resist the puppy eyes and nodded her head.

She looked him in the eye and said, "Eat a donut".

"What?"

"You said you were my servant today and I'm telling you to eat a donut. They're delicious!" she stuffed a donut in his face and he reluctantly ate it ignoring the cream that now covered his face.

When they finished laughing and eating donuts, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the living room where the lights were dimmed and the sofa and chairs were lined in movie theater rows.

"Welcome to your own personal movie theater", Hamilton said leading her to the couch. Sinead looked around to face him. He was so happy doing this for her, even when she said that it was unneeded. Sinead loved the way he smiled when sports are mentioned, she loved the way he laughed with her, and now she wondered what would happen if they had been placed in here long ago. Would it have been this simple? Simpler?

While she pondered this, Hamilton had sat them down on the couch and started her favorite movie, Back to the Future.

"Hey do you want me to go make some popcorn?" he asked.

"Sure", and with that final word he left.

* * *

Hamilton was afraid that when she said that he didn't have to do it, that they would break out into another fight.

But now that she had agreed, his plan was in action. After he slipped the popcorn in the microwave he took his time alone to go to the bedroom and check out the gift Amy talked about.

He opened the top drawer and dug around a little, but found nothing. Then he went to the second drawer and was not disappointed. There was a small box lying on top of his purple, polka dot socks (long story). He picked the small box up and opened it to see what he was giving her.

He saw the most beautiful thing ever, "She will love it", he whispered to himself.

He heard the buzzer go off in the kitchen and quickly stuffed the box into his pocket.

After getting the popcorn and adding extra butter, he carried it into the living room, where Sinead was so entranced in the movie she barely noticed him.

"How's the movie going?" he asked only to be answered with a 'shhhh'. Hamilton barely noticed the movie was playing because the entire time he was watching Sinead. She had a different reaction to every single word said, whether it comes from Hamilton or that guy on the TV screen. Her hair could be compared to fire. Bright and beautiful, but so rarely touched, and he really wanted to touch it.

"Hamilton!" he heard his name screamed in his ear. He looked up to see Sinead staring at him with confused eyes. "Are you okay? I was trying to get your attention for the last five minutes, but you were completely out of it". A look of worry crossed her face so he smiled reassuringly.

"I'm fine don't worry", he looked quickly at the clock on the wall. 11:52. It was about time for lunch.

He led her to the kitchen and sat her down. He went over to the fridge and grabbed the stack of sandwiches Amy left. "One Sinead special coming up", he said dropping another plate of food in front of them.

"How did you know how to make these?!" Sinead exclaimed.

"Amy may have helped me with… about… everything today", he answered smiling sheepishly. She bit into the sandwich and started to get lost in it.

_She's so cute when she eats,_ he thought somewhat dreamily. He put his hand into his pocket and felt the little box there. _Today is the day, h_e told himself. _Today is the day he would_ _tell Sinead how he feels._


	9. The Gift

**Disclaimer: I have used my disclaiming super powers on this story.**

Sinead was having a blast. It was like her birthday, but this time Hamilton was making her food instead of throwing it at her.

When he had went out to make popcorn she had noticed that he came back with a small lump in his back pocket, but didn't say anything about it. She wondered what it was even though it was none of her business. She thought it would be gone when he was done with lunch, but he still kept it there, taunting her with the idea that she hadn't a single clue what it was. Sinead didn't like not knowing something, especially when that something was in the back pocket of Hamilton's jeans. And hidden from her on purpose. She couldn't take it any more as she took a final bite out of her sandwich.

"What's in your pocket?" she strait out asked. He looked taken aback, as if that was the last thing he expected her to say. His face morphed soon into confusion and then to worry. He was scared of her.

"Um… nothing important, why?" His slight hesitation was all she needed to know he was lying through his teeth.

"Don't lie, you're not good at it", she pushed herself up so she was leaning up onto the table her face only a foot from his. Recently he had been answering all her questions honestly, but he seemed to be really trying to hide this from her.

He pushed himself up too. "I'm not lying, it is unimportant and boring". She first realized he wasn't going to answer her no matter how many times she asked. Her second realization was that he was only about five inches away from her.

They just stared at each other for a few minutes. His hot breath caressed her cheek sending small waves of shivers and goose bumps down her body, his crystal eyes hypnotizing her to stay in place. She felt herself lean in closer ever so slowly, as if any faster would cause the wave of peacefulness to shatter. Him leaning into her seemed to restart her train of thought as she shot back into her seat.

"So…"

"So…"

They spoke in unison, "What do you want to do next?"

They laughed, but it came out obviously forced. Hamilton was the first to speak. "Well, I have to work on dinner, you can um… do whatever".

The awkwardness had somehow seeped from them and into the air around them as they both refused to meet the others eye. "I think I'll hang in the bedroom till your ready". Before he could answer she had already grabbed the last sandwich and made her way into the other room.

She slammed the door closed and threw herself onto the yellow, sheeted bed. _What the hell just happened!? _she mentally yelled at herself. She had never felt that way for Hamilton, at least that's what she thought. She didn't know what to make of what just happened.

All she wanted to do was find out what he was hiding from her and somehow that had turned into them almost kissing! It was disgusting to her. But what disgusted her more was that she didn't think of it as gross at the time. She didn't think at all!

She shoved her face into the pillow and slowly drifted off into a sweet nap, only thinking about one thing. Hamilton.

* * *

Everyone was staring at the computer screen in awe.

"How in the world did that happen?!" Dan screeched. The room seemed to have fallen out of the trance and started talking to one another, their voices joining the mess of jumbled sounds.

Natalie was screaming in joy, while Dan was trying to shut her up. The Holts and the Starlings were yelling at each other blaming the other sibling for the plan not working. Amy was still in shock, staring blankly at the screen, while Ian was trying to shack her awake by saying her name and slightly poking her in the shoulder. Jonah and Phoenix looked at each other for about one second and high fived only to go back to what they were doing before a second later.

Ian finally calmed down when Amy broke out of her trance. "Everyone", no one even looked up, "EVERYONE!" all movement and sound stopped as everyone looked up at her.

"Before anyone says anything lets listen to Natalie and what she plans to happen next". Everyone started to get organized and faced Natalie.

"Well, I used my expert knowledge of love," Dan scoffed at her, "and I believe that the 'almost kiss' would have opened up her feelings for him and she will completely realize them when Hamilton gives her the gift. It will only take about a day after that for her and him to kiss and then everyone will be happy, we will release them, and they will get married in the Bahama islands, have three kids, and name them Benjamin, Tomas, and Marie".

"Well", Dan looked around the room, "does anyone have a sane idea?"

Natalie glared daggers at him, but didn't answer. Amy raised her hand hesitantly. "I think we shouldn't mess with them and if they really like each other they will get together".

Natalie scoffed, "You obviously don't know anything about this, but you are the leader". She waved her hand to dismiss the idea and walked over to the bed to do her nails.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Dan asked, "Lets watch!"

* * *

Hamilton was just as confused as everyone else. What did the 'almost kiss' mean exactly? He hoped it meant that she liked him, but he could never be sure. She could have just fallen in with… What was it?... Oh yeah, the 'Law of Gravity'.

Did he ruin it by leaning in? I mean you couldn't just expect to look that hot and not expect a guy to want to kiss you.

Well it didn't matter now because she was in their room ignoring him all together. He got up and moved to the fridge to take out the dinner. He took his time starting it knowing perfectly well that they just had lunch and it would only take an hour and a half to make at the most.

The issue was that he couldn't take his mind off of Sinead. He tried humming, but could only think of her favorite songs. He tried to count sheep and rest a bit while the pasta boiled, but it only went one sheep, two sheep, three sheep, four Sinead, five Sinead and so on. Darn her name starting with S like sheep! He had even tried meditating, but he didn't really know how exactly.

He had decided to go and check on her and made his way into the bedroom.

She was lying on her bed backwards and was out like a light. He lightly poked her to see how asleep she was. She stirred a bit, and opened one eye at him. "Is it dinner time already?"

He shook his head, "No I didn't mean to wake you up it was just… an accident. I'll let you sleep", he got up to leave but she pulled him down to sit on the bed.

"No, no, stay please I'm just tired". She sat up and he sat down next to her.

"Well", Hamilton spoke up, "I was going to do this later, but now is better than never". Hamilton reached into his pocket and pulled out the small blue box.

* * *

Sinead felt a small poke on her left shoulder and slowly woke up; "Is it dinner time already?" she was a bit scared she hoped she didn't fall asleep for that long. Hamilton had reassured her that it wasn't and tried to leave, but she wouldn't let him get away that easily.

Still a bit drowsy Sinead rubbed her eyes to see Hamilton pull out a small blue box out of his back pocket. That knocked her out of her drowsiness.

He handed it over to her. "Happy Sinead day", he smiled at her.

She let her fingers travel over the smooth coating of the box before slowly opening it. "Beautiful", she whispered in awe.

Inside the box was a beautiful silver chain necklace. On it stood a golden dragon pendant with blue diamond eyes.

"Hamilton, I-I don't know what to say", she could feel herself gaping at the precious necklace in her hands, so lightly held as if it could break at a moments touch.

"Oh, if you don't like it I could always-"

"How could I not like it!?" she exclaimed. A large smile spread across his face as he took the necklace and helped her put it around her neck.

The moment his hands touched her skin her body filled with instant heat. She held the pendant so she could see it. She turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you. This is the best gift anyone has ever given me". Sinead knew that that was probably not true, but she couldn't think of anything else but the necklace. Hamilton smiled once again and she grabbed his shoulder to pull him into a hug.

There was something different about this hug than the one they had yesterday when she forgave him. It was almost more… intimate. But she didn't care because she knew one thing.

She liked it.


	10. The Realization

**Disclaimer: Yay! disclaiming is fun! Its not really fun, but it is now disclaimed.**

Hamilton was completely ecstatic. She liked it. She actually liked it. She probably knew that he didn't really get it for her because earlier that day he had told her Amy pretty much did… everything. But he was still happy.

Dinner was ready at about three thirty so they had planned to have a dessert at about real dinnertime. Hamilton watched as she delicately put each piece of ravioli on the fork and placed it in her mouth. He watched as she took exactly ten seconds to chew before taking another piece of pasta in her mouth.

He looked down at himself and felt disgusted. He was barely using a fork. There was a thick layer of sauce covering his mouth, large drops of it covering his now filthy, blue t-shirt and he had a large piece of ravioli on his lap that fell off his fork.

He grabbed his napkin and started to clean his face, shirt, and pants. Sinead must have noticed his urgency because she looked up at him with a confused face and asked, "Hamilton, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess," he said, "its just, you are so clean and I eat like a pig".

"No, you eat like a bear".

"That's not exactly reassuring, you know".

She laughed at him, "No, what I meant was, you're a Tomas, a bear, you were born to be like that it's in your blood".

He looked up to her and smiled. He had never thought of it like that. At every dinner party Amy had ever set up, he had always thought of himself as a pig, eating everything in sight. But he must have been paying so much attention to the way he ate he had never even noticed his sisters eating, or the way his mom and dad ate.

"But you still eat like a pig", she added as an after thought. He shot her a fake glare and stuck out his tongue like a child. They both laughed and continued on with dinner.

* * *

Sinead watched from the corner of her eye as Hamilton continued. After what she had told him, he had apparently felt free to eat as he was use to and started to stuff food down his throat like this would be his last meal.

Sauce had once again accumulated itself onto his face and created his very own red beard. She giggled a bit unable to stop her self and he looked up.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?"

She giggled again and ran to the bathroom for a mirror. When she had come out he was already continuing to eat and had now grown a sauce mustache as well. She moved in front of him and held up the mirror.

He looked at it for a second, but when she thought he would wipe it off, he had actually smiled and winked at himself in the mirror. "You know", he said, "ladies today dig the facial hair".

"Of course", she agreed sarcastically, "especially when it's made out of their dinner".

She wouldn't admit it, but he did look really cute with his face covered in sauce. He looked like a little kid as well as a hunky football player. It was really confusing.

She walked over to the sink and wet a napkin to clean his face. When she went back over to him, she didn't know if it was on purpose or accident, but he now had sauce sideburns.

She started to clean his face, getting rid of the sideburns, mustache, and beard. Then she moved down to his shirt.

On his shirt there were so many splotches of red that someone could have sworn his shirt was polka dot. She made him stand up and lift his arms up as she started from his collarbone down. After a few minutes she had realized that just rinsing the shirt wouldn't work and she would have to throw it in the washing machine.

"Take off your shirt", she said in a steady voice.

If he were drinking something at the time, he would have done a spit tank. "What?" he asked, sounding a bit scared of the answer.

She rolled her eyes at his perverted mind. "I said take off your shirt. I need to throw it in the wash".

He smiled sheepishly, "Oh".

He took off his shirt to reveal his toned abs… covered in sauce.

"How did you get sauce 'under' your shirt?" she asked. She started to wonder if all Tomas's ate as feverishly as him. He just shrugged and tossed the shirt to her. He started to make his way to the bedroom before she grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Nope. You are not going into the bedroom covered in sauce". He groaned, but reluctantly lifted his arms up as she went to get another paper towel.

She once again started at his collarbone and wiped downward. When the towel started on his stomach he slapped her hand away in one swift motion. She looked up to see what was wrong, but he was standing in the same position as before, with the same blank expression. She rubbed the towel over his stomach again and watched as he once again swatted it away and gripped his stomach.

"Damn! Stop that, it tickles!"

A small smile spread across her face and she lightly started to rub his stomach with the towel. He started to laugh really hard, till he started to gasp for air. He grabbed her and picked her off the ground. She gasped in surprise and he threw her over his shoulder.

She started to kick and pound on his back, "Let me go! You big oaf!" he just gave a small laugh still panting from before. He walked into the bedroom and threw her onto her bed. She once again gasped in surprise as he all of a sudden started to tickle her secretly ticklish stomach.

"Ah …I'm …sorry …Hamilton …please …stop …it hurts …I'm …sorry", he abruptly stopped leaving her panting on the bed. He started to walk back to the kitchen, but she refused to let him win. She pulled him back so fast he tripped over himself and fell back onto the bed. Sinead swiftly ripped open one of the spare pillows. Sinead smiled at the thought that Amy was kind enough to place feather-fluffed pillows in the bunker and pored the contents onto Hamilton's stomach.

He started to laugh uncontrollably until he grabbed a fist full of them and threw them at Sinead until she had started to laugh. They had an all out feather fight for almost an hour as they both fell panting on her bed.

"I think… I won", Hamilton said over the silence.

"I'm fairly certain you don't think at all", Sinead retorted, smiling anyway. She turned her body to face his, just as he decided to face her.

Both turned, their noses less than an inch away from the other. An odd silence had overcome them and both refused to speak.

Sinead stared blankly into his eyes, memorizing every shade of blue possible. His warm breath on her face sent small waves of shivers down her spine. His body seemed to radiate heat, keeping even he sockless toes warm.

Sinead had remembered this feeling only once before, and that was earlier today… when they almost kissed. Her face flushed as she forced herself up from the comfortable position, immediately regretting it after the warmth of his body disappeared.

"So, what do you want for dessert?" she asked covering up the now awkward silence.

"Don't know. Lets go look in the freezer".

She got up and followed him out the door.

The awkward silence seemed to follow them into the kitchen, even after they started eating their ice cream.

Sinead got two scoops of chocolate with a thin layer of rainbow sprinkles and chocolate sauce. Hamilton on the other hand, had three scoops of each vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, cookies and cream, and mint. He doused them all in a thick layer of chocolate and strawberry sauce and put so many sprinkles on it you couldn't tell what one flavor was.

She looked up at him and smiled. Another ice cream mustache and beard covered him.

She thought back to earlier. Both times when she felt so strange. The first time she felt so confused, she knew she was going to kiss him. That much was obvious, but the second time when they were laying on the bed, she stopped herself from leaning in again and forced herself up. That's what confused her.

She had to force herself to not kiss him.

Sinead grabbed the dragon pendant, which now hung from her neck, tightly. Hamilton had been so kind to her from the moment they found out they were stuck here, till this moment, and she can't even decide if she likes him or hates him. He set up an entire day around her, just because she forgave him for something he did years ago. He even gave her the most gorgeous necklace she had ever seen.

She thought back to his sauce beard and how he looked so cute. How when she first saw him bare chested, she didn't stop thinking about it till he said goodnight. She even thought about when he had caught her in the kitchen the first night, to keep her from falling into the pile of water that accumulated on the floor. He had grabbed her around the waist and she could feel his muscles pulsing in his arms. How he was so strong and she had felt so comfortable just standing in his arms.

She looked up once more to the scene in front of her. Hamilton was stuffing down his last scoop of ice cream. His face was covered in ice cream and rainbow sprinkles. He looked so silly yet so cute at the same time, she didn't know it was possible. She smiled at him barely registering what was around her. When she snapped out of her small little trace she realized something she thought was impossible.

She realized that she was in love with Hamilton.

**A/N: Was the ending too cheesy? I hope not. :D**


	11. The Morning

**Disclaimer: This is the disclaimer and I an disclaiming it**

Amy got up bright and early to check the video feed, before Natalie saw and woke the house up.

When she had first thought of the plan, she had only wanted them to stop fighting and get along for once. She wanted Sinead to see that Hamilton was sorry and forgive him. She didn't need them to be friends, just not enemies.

And they did just that.

Except this time Natalie had turned the house into a bunch of crazed shippers, who wanted nothing more than to get Sinead and Hamilton to kiss. Amy thought about it a little longer. She had never even had a thought about the two of them ever getting together. In fact if someone had said that Hamilton and Sinead fought because they were in love, she would have laughed so hard milk would come out of her nose (it had happened to Dan before).

She skimmed through the security tapes, cutting and pasting the romantic moments into one concealed file that only she knew the password too.

"What are you doing, love?" a voice said from behind her. She became startled and spun her chair back in a swift and short moment.

Ian was standing behind her his head slightly lowered to look over her shoulder. She scanned his body to see that he still stood in his pajamas. He wore red and blue plaid pants and fuzzy red slippers. He had on a white tank top that clung to his chest and had the madrigal crest over his heart. His hair and complexion was perfect as usual, and he had a grin that said 'You like what you see?'

"Oh, its just you", she said boredom dripping from her voice.

"Just me? Oh, well that's offensive". The spreading grin on his face showed her it wasn't. He pulled up a chair next to her and sat down. He just stared at her.

"Um… what do you want?" she asked. She was starting to get a little freaked out by him just staring at her the entire time.

"Waiting for you to answer my question".

"Which was…?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm editing the video so Natalie wont be screaming in our ears again", she answered. Every time Sinead and Hamilton hugged or got less than a foot away from the other, Natalie was right behind the desktop waiting for it.

"Then wont we have to keep them locked on the room until Natalie sees them together?" Ian asked. He had a point, which is exactly why she saved it to another file.

"Yes, so I saved all of their intimate moments to a separate file that only I know the password to access", she said smugly.

"Is it Saladin39?"

"That only you and I know the password to access", she corrected herself. He gave a quick chuckle before joining her to watch the video.

After all the video was edited, Amy and Ian went downstairs to the kitchen to have breakfast. "I guess when you think about it, they would be a really good couple".

"What?" Ian asked.

"Sinead and Hamilton. They would be rather cute, I think. They are pretty much the definition of opposites attract", Amy said. She gave a small laugh as they sat down at table with Ian, holding a box of cheerios and a jug of milk.

Ian looked up at her, "Imagine if all opposites attracted, the Starling boys would be with the Holt girls".

"Dan would be with Natalie".

"Jonah would be with Nellie".

"Wait, she's like five years older than him", Amy said. Ian just shrugged.

"You would be with me", Ian mumbled under his breath. Amy just happened to be close enough to hear and a blush spread over her cheeks.

To be honest, after the whole Hamilton and Sinead business she was hoping that maybe she and Ian could work out. She had known that it wasn't Ian's fault for anything that had happened on the clue hunt, it was Isabelle's. He wanted to do anything he could to make his mother proud, but she was always disappointed in him.

She looked over to Ian and wondered what he would think of them together. Would he be disgusted? Would he really like her? _Ugh, _Amy thought,_ this love stuff gives you a headache_.

Amy pushed those thoughts away and ate her breakfast.

* * *

Sinead couldn't go to sleep that night.

All she could think about was Hamilton. It was intoxicating.

She thought of his thin roughly hair, his mesmerizing, ocean blue eyes, and his amazing smile that could only be described as the definition of perfect. She thought of his biceps that she was once held in and his rock hard abs that she had washed sauce off of. And then she thought of his overall personality. He was the most kind and caring boy she had ever met, he was strong and athletic, and he did so much to make her time trapped in the bunker as good as possible.

She looked at the clock and realized that it was already seven in the morning. She groaned and threw a pillow over her head. When she turned over she realized Hamilton was already out of bed and probably waiting for her.

She grudgingly pulled herself out of bed and out to the kitchen.

When she got into the kitchen she noticed Hamilton sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal with a glass of apple juice.

He looked up to her, "Sinead, you look horrible!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks", she muttered, "just what every girl wants to hear".

"Sinead, how much sleep did you have?" he asked hesitantly.

"I don't know… none I guess".

He abruptly got of and walked over to her. Before she could ask what he was doing, he picked her up bridal style and started towards the bedroom. "Hamilton what are you doing, put me down", but the entire struggle was useless with her weak and sleepless body.

He dropped her on the bed and sternly said, "Stay", before walking out of the room. Unable to do anything else, she went back under the covers and waited for him to come back. He came back carrying a tray with a bowl of cereal and a glass of chocolate milk.

"You will eat the food, then stay in bed till you fall asleep. Got it?" he told her sternly. He placed the tray on her bedside table. And handed her the glass of warm chocolate milk.

"Why?"

"Because", he said, "mom always says that if you don't have a good sleep, you don't have a good day, and if you don't have a good day, you don't have a good sleep, and the cycle goes on".

She gave a small laugh, but did as he said anyways. The warm milk calmed her body down and she had decided against eating the cereal. She laid back into the bed and listened from the kitchen where Hamilton was singing what suspiciously sounded like Katy Perry's 'E.T.' She stifled a laugh and threw her head back on the pillow. Hamilton had many talents. Singing was defiantly not one of them.

She got mad at herself for letting her mind travel back to Hamilton. It was the reason he told her to sit in bed in the first place. Just last night she had admitted to liking him, she didn't want to get no sleep obsessing about him.

She decided if she was going to think of him she was going to at least think of something to help her fall asleep. She thought of his warm embrace around her when he had given her the necklace and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hamilton waited in the kitchen for Sinead to fall asleep. He wouldn't admit it, but he didn't get much sleep either. He had spent the majority of the night thinking of her. He sounded obsessed. And he had to argue with himself to tell him he wasn't.

He thought that the closest to her liking him would be a kind conversation, but now he felt like he actually had a chance with her. It was a long shot, but it seemed like she may have grown to possibly like him like he liked her or at least that's what he hoped.

He walked into the bedroom about an hour later to see her passed out on the bed, the left leg hanging off the side.

He smiled. She was beautiful in her own way. He walked over to her and gently lifted her leg onto the bed. He threw the covers on her and slowly backed away to the kitchen. But not before he stopped at the doorway and whispered, "I love you".

**A/N: I don't even have to guess if this chapter was cheesy or not. Oh, and a message to Z rocker, I know the title is weird. I have learned to live with it.**


	12. The Dream

**Disclaimer: Zues almighty, king of the gods, has ordered this story... Disclaimed.**

Sinead woke up again at about three thirty in the afternoon. She agreed that Hamilton was right about sleep because she felt great. She got up and was about to go into the kitchen to thank him, but she stopped when she noticed him lying face down on the bed, fast asleep.

She quietly walked over to him and knelt next to the bed so her face was even with his. "Hamilton, wake up, it's three in the afternoon", she whispered. He didn't move. She thought for a moment. What would make Hamilton get out of bed? Then she had an idea. "Hamilton, you missed snack time and it was barbeque".

He shot out of bed in an instant.

"Sinead why did you wake me up, I was having a good dream", he whined. She gave a snort and he frowned. "No, really, there was this princess and I was a knight in shining armor and Ian was a peasant and not a pain in the butt. So you see there was an evil sorcerer named Daniel Cahill who worked for the queen Amelia, who was unaware of Dan's evilness and Dan had kidnapped the princess and locked her in a tower guarded by a dragon named Saladin. So I came in on my trusty steed, Arnold, and saved the princess", he finished smugly.

"Ok, and did you get a kiss from this princess?"

"No", he pouted, "I was going too, but then you woke me up".

Sinead laughed at him. "What goes on in that brain of yours, will always be a mystery to me".

"Ha-ha, very funny", he said sarcastically, "My brain happens to be perfectly fine for your information. So maybe what goes on in your brain is so weird you cant understand it". He smiled smugly, thinking that he had finally gotten the better if her.

"Hamilton", she stated, " I could teach your teachers teacher and they still wouldn't hold the knowledge that I can hold in my so called 'weird brain'. I'm sorry to say, but you are the one with an odd brain, and that is a fact". He looked at her; his eyebrows furrowed and mouth pouting. She gave him a sly smile and walked out into the kitchen.

* * *

Hamilton watched as she sauntered out of the room, her muddled hair flying behind her back.

He may have not been completely honest with her when it came too his dream. What he told her was true for the most part, but what he didn't tell was that she was the princess. And he did kiss her.

He could still feel the warm kiss on his lips. Real or not, he loved it. He thought about it for a while. He thought about her warm breath on his cheek when they embraced each other. He thought about the feel of her soft curls that rolled down her back. In fact, he was so intoxicated that he thought about her hands and how they were smooth and warm when she touched him.

He realized that he was still sitting, staring at nothing, in his bed. He got up and walked into the kitchen to join Sinead.

"So, did the sleep help?" he asked her.

She laughed, "I could asked you the same thing". _She has such a beautiful laugh_ he thought dreamily. While he was thinking, he had noticed that her hair was already brushed and she was dressed in her normal day outfit. Wasn't she in her PJs when she woke him up?

"How did you get dressed so quickly?" he asked. She stared at him strangely, as I that was a really stupid question.

"It's been a half hour since I got you up. I went into the bedroom at least five times, but all you did was stare at the wall. I must say I was surprised you didn't burn a hole in it", she laughed.

His cheeks flushed and he gave a very sheepish smile. Was he really in there for that long? He pondered this thought when she spoke up again, "You're doing it again", she sung.

"Doing what?"

She laughed, "Before when you were staring at the wall strangely, you had this really odd, far off look; you're doing it again".

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry".

"So what happened exactly?" she asked. He looked up confused.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes, "I see you wide awake when I fall asleep, but when I wake up you're passed out on your bed and won't wake up unless I say the words snack time and barbeque. What happened?"

He thought about it for a second, before he remembered. "I had breakfast first and when I was done I went to check up on you. You were fast asleep so I left to the living room to watch some TV. Then after about four episodes of Phineas and Ferb I went back into the bedroom and laid back on my bed. I guess I eventually fell asleep".

She nodded and accepted his answer. "Wait, did you say you watched Phineas and Ferb?" she asked, her face looked like she was going to burst into laughter.

"Yes", he said proudly, "it is a respectable show for all children and adults ages one to a hundred and one".

She raised an eyebrow, "So if I was one hundred and two, I would be to old?"

He glared at her. "Oh, forget it! What do you want to do today?"

"Don't you mean, Whacha doin?" **(A/N if you haven't ever seen Phineas and Ferb that wont make sense)**

"I said forget it!"

She laughed again and gave him a dazzling smile, "I don't know, do you want to watch something?"

"Sure", he said. And they both walked off into the living room.

* * *

Sinead sat down on the couch and Hamilton sat down next to her. After her rest she had decided that thinking about him was fine and was probably a very logical thing for a teenage girl to do. But now she was stuck wondering what Hamilton thought of her.

The expression he had on his face in the bedroom was a mix of confusion and dreaminess. _He was probably thinking of his princess_ she thought sadly has he turned on the science network for her.

She wondered what his princess looked like. Did she look like her? She probably looked like what a princess should. She probably had long golden hair with a slim tan body. She probably was extremely tall and wore the most expensive clothing. Sinead looked at herself in slight disgust. She wasn't at all like that.

Hamilton must have noticed because he asked, "Is everything alright?" Sinead could hear the concern in his voice and had a moment of hope thinking that he may possibly like her like that, but got rid of the thought knowing that even friends comforted each other.

"Yeah, I'm fine, its just…" she stopped herself from saying anything more. He stared at her confused, urging her to continue. _I might as well say it_ she thought. "What exactly did the princess from you dream look like?"

The question seemed to take him by surprise. He obviously never expected her to ask that. "Um… well… she had hair, and it was pretty and her eyes were like 'wow', oh and her face was… nice and-"

She stopped him mid sentence, "No, what did she actually look like. I kind of understand the idea that she had a face, eyes, and hair, most humans do".

He looked at her sheepishly, "Well she has beautiful red hair and gorgeous green eyes. She is about five foot eight and slightly pale, but in a good way. She is the smartest person I have ever met, but she is so perfectly modest that she cant she how great she is".

She stared at him for a second. His princess sounded beautiful and perfect. To keep herself from crying in front of him she said, "Thanks, I'll be right back", and ran into the bathroom.

She ran inside of the shower and shut the door. She slid to the back corner, which was still wet from that morning, and gazed at her reflection in the glass. She wasn't perfect like Hamilton's princess. She had ratty red hair and her eyes were the color of puke. Her skin could be mistaken albino and the only thing she had going for her was being smart.

She thought about every word Hamilton had described her with. Beautiful, gorgeous, smart, and modest.

Sinead's parents had called her beautiful. Amy told her she was gorgeous. She obviously knew she was smart, but… was she modest?

She thought about the first night there and pictured herself like she did then. Even in the glass did she see someone completely different. Her red hair cascaded smoothly down her shoulders. Her eyes reflected the light in the room showing beautiful, green orbs. She was exactly five foot eight and her skin came off a tad bit tanner than she had originally thought.

_Well I guess that proves I'm modest,_ she thought. Only five seconds later did she realize, _Oh, god. Hamilton described me._

She walked out into the living room, her mind racing with ideas. Was his princess a lot like her? Did he accidentally describe her because he was looking at her? Or did Hamilton really like her?

Hamilton sat on the couch, his feet laying on the armrest. "Hamilton?" she asked. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Your princess seemed a little familiar to me…" she wondered if she wasn't being subtle enough because at that moment, it looked like he was about to choke on air.

"Well, when you think about it, I guess-"

"Is it me?" she cut him off. She was tired of waiting. She was tired of excuses. If he liked her, great! If he didn't, oh well. But at that moment she needed to know.

He seemed to hesitate a bit before whispering the word, "Yes".

She couldn't believe it. How long has he felt this way? She just sat there frozen in place unable to move and barely able to think. He liked her. He really liked her, but thought she hated him. That much was obvious.

"Sinead", he said, his voice cracking slightly, "it would be really nice if you said something, because it's getting really awkward sitting here, knowing that I just told you I liked you after hiding it for a few years".

_A few years!_ Her body started to shake in excitement that somehow couldn't be shown on her face. "Me too", she said in barely a whisper.

"What was that?"

"I said, me too, Hamilton. I like you too".

His face split into the biggest grin she had ever seen. Even bigger than when she forgave him. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a fierce hug. He pulled her waist toward him, sitting her neatly on the couch, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their faces stood less than one or two inches apart. They both stared at the other, lost in thought. And in that single moment Sinead leaned forward and did something she had wanted to do for a few days now.

She kissed him.

**A/N Yay! It finally happened! Next chapter the others find out ;D**


	13. The Reaction

**This disclaimer has been completed. ****A/N: I had decided to put little bits of romance here and there in the chapter that i thought it would fit.**

"What-

"Just-

"Happened".

The room broke out into a series of screams and squeals.

Natalie was squealing the loudest, Dan was covering his ears, the Holts and the Starlings were fighting, Amy was awing, and Ian, Jonah, and Phoenix were sitting awkwardly in the background.

* * *

Dan got tired of her squealing and grabbed her wrist to pull her down. Natalie landed on her butt with an "oof".

Still a bit in shock Natalie held a face of surprise as she slowly started to recognize her surroundings. Her eyes first swept above her. Did she shrink? Then her eyes skimmed her legs that sat firmly on the floor.

With a quick yelp, she jumped off the floor only to once again fall over and greet the floor. She noticed that she tripped over something rather large and turned to meet the laughing eyes of none other than Daniel Cahill.

"Ugh! You annoying little twit! You did that on purpose!" she yelled. Her anger burned in her throat and she felt like a volcano was about to explode inside her, but she didn't of course, imagine what that would do to her pores. Oh, the horror.

He calmed down just enough to answer. "Well, I meant to do it the first time because you were screaming in joy and it was getting on my nerves, but the second time… that was just luck". He started to laugh again as if her tripping on him was an inside joke to them, _but then again he was just an annoying little git_, Natalie thought.

Natalie calmed her breathing and stuffed one of Amy's pillows into Dan's face to muffle his continuous laughing.

Her dress was now dirty and wrinkled. Today she had decided to wear one of her favorite dresses. She wore a beautiful silk white dress with about an inch strap wrapped around her arm. A beautiful purple ribbon wrapped around her waist separating the tight top from the loose bottom. Under the ribbon the dress spread out with about four or five layers underneath it and it ended exactly at her knees. To go along with the dress she had a pair of glossy white heels and a cute purple headband. It was one of the most perfect dresses she had ever owned, but that's not why she was so sad about it. It was the last dress her and her mother shopped for.

Natalie felt tears weld up in her eyes as she examined the destroyed dress. A small patch of dirt was on her side, which she could easily get rid of, but she didn't know what she could do with the grass and mud stains she got from Dan's shoes.

Dan seemed to notice her distress, stopped laughing and asked her, "What's wrong?"

She simply shook her head and sat down on the floor knowing that it couldn't get any worse. "I got this dress a little before the end of the clue hunt, right before me and Ian discovered our parents drank the Lucian serum without us. I got it on the last shopping trip me and my mum had ever had together".

Dan's face had softened at the idea and looked at the stains on her dress thoughtfully. "You shouldn't worry, this is nothing compared to the stains I get on my soccer shorts. Amy can fix it in a snap".

"I'm not so sure…"

"Oh, come on", Dan pleaded, taking her hand and dragging her over to the computer where an image of Sinead and Hamilton kissing was frozen, "you wont get many of these chances. I'm actually asking you to fan girl squeal".

Natalie simply giggled and pressed play on the video to watch them.

* * *

Ned and Ted were teamed up and fighting with Madison and Reagan. They weren't really fighting for much of a reason. They all did agree on the terms if 'Plan Hamead' in the first place.

"If your sister hurts Hamilton, we will hurt her!" Madison yelled.

"Yeah!" Reagan agreed.

"Or if she ever cheats on him, we will make sure she never sees the light!"

"Yeah!"

"Well your brother isn't exactly innocent either, you know?" Ted retorted.

"Yeah!"

Everyone stopped to look at Reagan who looked like she still didn't realize what was wrong. Madison shook her head in exasperation and leaned over to whisper something to her sister. Reagan blushed like a tomato and stepped back a bit so the others could fight.

Ned stepped forward, "None of us want to fight", he said, "We just don't want our siblings to get hurt. So how about we compromise and say that if either of our siblings get hurt we are aloud to beat up or poison the other as much as possible, up until the point that they are about to die. I put it all in this contract right here". He pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to the Holts.

While Reagan started to read the contract, Madison stared at the boy genius in disbelief. "How did you make a contract for a fight we haven't even had until just now", she asked suspiciously.

He shrugged, "We knew it would happen sooner or later, so I decided that I would be ready when it happened".

Reagan looked up from reading the paper, "It's all in order and their not playing us, and all we have to do is sign". Ted gave her a smile for believing them and handed her a pen.

Reagan signed it and handed the pen to Madison who reluctantly took it and hesitantly signed it.

"There you go", Ned said taking it from her hands, "now all we have to do is try to keep them together and no one gets hurt".

* * *

Amy ran up to Ian and jumped up to hug him. It was such a surprise that he was forced to step back.

"We did it! We did it! We did it!" she squealed in his ear.

If that was anyone else he probably would have shoved then off and called them an idiot, but this wasn't just anyone else. It was Amy. He finally hugged back and whispered in her ear, "I know we did. I know".

Even after her hyper jump was over she still stayed in place hugging Ian with her chin neatly resting on his shoulder. He held her waist up to him as he sensed almost the entire room slightly glancing at their embrace.

"I never thought they would ever get together. Its not everyday that you see a couple so perfect for each other", she told him. She obviously had no clue how much he wanted to yell 'I think we are perfect for each other' but held it back seeing how happy she really was. It made him smile.

She finally pulled away as if just realizing what they were doing and hid the faint blush on her cheeks with her auburn hair.

_God, I must have embarrassed her_, he thought a bit concerned with her blush. He quietly walked over to his sister who was watching them, obviously amused with him.

She leaned on the table, "I think you have a chance with her, but next time try not to walk away". He stared at her confused and a bit embarrassed, knowing a bit of what she meant.

_Does she really think I have a chance with Amy?_ He thought, _Or is she just playing me?_

He pondered that thought till Dan bumped into him and looked up. Dan looked him in the eye and said, "If you hurt my sister, I know where you live". He gave that weird finger motion and slowly walked backwards saying, "I'm watching you", before turning around to help Natalie with the technical work on the computer.

Ian looked at himself in dismay. There was once a time where he was a stone hard Lucian, but now it seemed that everyone that knew him or even didn't know him could see right through him. _And I have Amy Cahill to thank for that_, he thought sadly. He walked over to the wall to lean on for leverage.

He remembered what he had told Hamilton right before they kidnapped him. Ian knew in an instant that Hamilton was in love with Sinead. He did whatever she asked and got her whatever she wanted. She may have not noticed it, but Ian definitely did. And he knew why too. He had acted the same way around Amy since they had fixed most of the breaks in the family and everyone became Madrigals.

He looked over at the computer where Natalie was using Dan to repeat the kiss video over and over and over. He smiled a bit. Even from such a distance the video camera was at, you could see the smile upon his face when kissing her and Ian wished that one day in the near future, that he may get his chance and kiss Amy like that, but unlike Korea…

This one would be real.

**A/N: Awww that was so cute! I even put a little something in there for all you Natan/Danatalie fans out there ;)**


	14. The End

**Disclaimer: I Don't own this. I wish I did though. Here is an ending to kinda sum up the story.**

Sinead immediately felt like she was on air. The kiss was as light as a feather with a growing strength on it. She felt herself being pulled into him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands immediately went to her waist and he pulled her even closer to him so there wasn't a millimeter of space left between them. The kiss soon earned a bit more force as she heard him slightly groan into the kiss. She giggled at his reaction. Sinead started to run her hands through his perfect hair and kiss him a little harder when they heard what sounded like a knock on the door.

"Keep it PG will you, this is kinda awkward for us".

Sinead and Hamilton immediately broke apart. Their faces were flushed, and they started to fix themselves up by messing with their hair and pulling on their shirts.

"Oh, don't even try" the voice said, "We saw it all on camera".

Sinead and Hamilton finally looked up to see their siblings standing in the doorway. Madison and Reagan were standing in front of Ned and Ted and each one of them had a different expression. Madison was staring at Sinead with a deep scowl and her arms crossed. Reagan was looking back and forth between the two with a strange expression that said 'aww that was the cutest thing I ever saw'. Ned stood there staring at Hamilton with a disgusted face and a hand running through his hair. And finally, Ted stood there looking at nothing because he was well, blind.

"Guys! What are you- I mean why are you- you're here! Why?" Hamilton stuttered.

"Natalie's plan to get you two together is done, so we are releasing you from your prison of doom", Madison answered. Hamilton grabbed Sinead's hand and looked at her for her opinion. She simply nodded her head and they both walked towards the door.

Holing onto Ted's shoulder Ned brought them over to a corner of the house that Hamilton and Sinead never saw. He entered a code into the keypad that was on the wall and a small hatch opened up above them. Madison and Reagan ran up the ladder and disappeared above them. Ned helped Ted up the ladder, and then looked down to Sinead and Hamilton and yelled, "Are you coming out or not?"

Sinead grabbed a hold on the ladder and started to climb with Hamilton right behind her as they slowly said goodbye to the bunker and disappeared behind the door.

* * *

When Sinead and Hamilton entered the house, cheers and clapping filled the room. Everyone was standing in a circle around the doorway either giving Sinead hugs or Hamilton friendly punches on the shoulder.

Natalie popped out of nowhere and ran up to them. "Kiss! I need a photo of it that isn't from a security camera!"

Sinead looked over to Hamilton who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. He grabbed her waist and dipped her, kissing her full on the lips. They could easily here the squeals of Natalie in the background, but ignored them. As soon as they pulled away Amy grabbed Sinead and Ian walked up to Hamilton.

"You are so cute together! Oh and sorry for locking you two in a bunker so you would get along", Amy told Sinead. Sinead hugged Amy in forgiveness.

"Don't apologize! That may have been the greatest thing you have ever done for me. You know, besides forgiving me and giving me a home". Sinead and Amy hugged again and grinned at each other. "So how is it going between you and the Kabra boy?" she asked.

Amy's smile sunk, "I don't think he likes me back", she sulked.

Sinead rolled her eyes. Amy might have been good at noticing details, but she stinks at seeing the obvious. "Of course he likes you Ames, what in the world would make you think he doesn't?"

"When you finally kissed, I ran up to him and hugged him. But when I let go he just walked away and said nothing". She looked down and pouted.

"Have you ever thought that maybe he thinks that you don't like him back?" Sinead asked.

Amy looked appalled, "Who wouldn't like him?!"

"Apparently you".

"But he's so nice and funny and handsome and-" Sinead ignored Amy as she ranted on about how great Ian was. She looked over her shoulder to see Hamilton and Ian talking, so she perked up her ears to listen.

"How would I know if she likes me back?" Ian asked Hamilton.

"How about you just grow a backbone and the next time she talks to you, just go up to her and kiss her". Ian looked frightened by the idea, but nodded anyways.

Then, Sinead got an idea.

"Hey, Amy" Sinead said cutting off her rant. "How about you go up to him, say that you like him, and if he doesn't like you back I'll take away his memory with a mind swipe serum I perfected".

"I guess that could work…"

"Great! Lets go!" Sinead pushed her over to the boys who looked up in surprise. Sinead stood next to Hamilton, who looked down at her with a knowing smile, and watched the show.

"Ian, I need to tell you something", Amy looked up to Sinead, as to ask if she could back out now. Sinead shook her head no and smiled. "I really like you. As more than a friend".

Ian stared at her in awe, and then as if a push had forced him upon her, he kissed her. They kissed for about a minute and when they pulled away smiling they heard both an 'aww' and an 'ew!'

Natalie was smiling and Dan stood next to her pretending to puke.

"You just don't understand how cute that is", Natalie told him.

"Yeah, well maybe you just don't see how disgusting that really is", he retorted. Their argument turned into an all out fight. Sinead and Hamilton looked at the others as if to say 'Did we act like that before?' when people nodded, they both turned to each other and smiled, sharing a knowing look.

That night Dan and Natalie woke up in a place they didn't recognize.

**A/N: aww a little cute ending to top it off :) Im sorry for everyone who thought that the last chapter was the end, but I always like to finish off a story with a cute little happy ending.**

** Thank you to all the reveiwers and a special shout out to my best friend who read the entire series just so she would understand the story. Love you all ;D**


End file.
